Battle of New York
The Battle of New York was the last major battle fought in the United States of World War III, taking place after the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is also part of the Russo-American War. Russian forces on the East Coast have been scattered by the US Armed Forces, forcing the Russians to make their last stand in the United States in New York City, where heavy fighting occurred. Build up After the Battle of Washington D.C., U.S. forces had retaken most of the Eastern Seaboard, and had pushed the remaining Russian forces back into New York City. However, they were unable to take the city because of Russian jamming platforms, which neutralized American air support and communications, enabling the Russians to hold the city. Battle In New York, the U.S. Armed Forces have been attempting to take the Russian military's last stronghold in Manhattan, but the Russians quickly set up a large jammer on top of the , blocking all American radio signals and missile guidance systems, which in turn enabled them to gain air superiority in the city. Overlord assigned a Delta Force team, callsign Metal, to take out the jamming tower on the NYSE in order to regain air support to destroy all enemy targets. After U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force attacked Wall Street and successfully dismantled the jammer, several F-15 Eagles flew in and were able to destroy enemy positions in the city, regain air superiority, and control the city, forcing the remaining Russian forces back to the very edge of the city's waters. A Russian Oscar II submarine, which was the Russians' command vessel, had orders to level the Eastern Seaboard with its payload of cruise missiles if the Russians were forced back into the sea. Overlord quickly took action by deploying U.S. Navy SEALs and Team Metal to take control of the submarine and use its payload against the Russian Fleet still in the harbor. After fighting for and taking control of the submarine, Sandman and Frost input the coordinates provided by Overlord and fired the missiles, which hit the enemy fleet, destroying any large Russian threat remaining in the city and its vicintity. With their last stronghold on American soil destroyed, the Russian forces are forced to retreat back to Russia. End of the Battle With the jamming sensor destroyed atop of the New York Stock Exchange along with other jamming sensors scattered around Manhattan, and the destruction of several Russian warships in the harbor by the hijacked Oscar-II submarine, US forces regrouped and began to push Russian forces out of Manhattan and the Eastern Coast of the United States. Aftermath Two months after the battle ended, Boris Vorshevsky agreed to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States to end the war (which, at the time, had not yet escalated into World War III). However, as the President was later taken hostage by Vladimir Makarov, the war would soon spread to all of Europe. By the time the Russians retreated, the U.S. had begun estimates of civilian casualties as a result of the entire East Coast Invasion. They estimated approximately 73,315 Dead, 23,052 Missing. (As seen in the briefing for "Persona Non Grata".) Gallery Hind NY.jpg|A Russian Mi-24 "Hind" in New York. Oscar sub.jpg|A Russian "Oscar II" submarine launches a ballistic missile in New York harbor. battle for ny tv.jpg|News broadcast about the battle (E3 Demo Version, actual gameplay takes place August 17th). Mw3 screenie 1.jpg|Delta Force takes down a Russian sub in New York Harbor. Mw3 screenie 2.jpg|Sandman inside the Russian sub. Call-of-duty-mw3-gameplay2.jpg|A Delta Force team preparing to sink a Russian Oscar II-Class Submarine. New York Harbor MW3.png|Aftermath of the battle in the New York Harbor. Trivia *Along with Delta Force, other U.S. units seen participating in the battle are the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Marine Division, U.S. Army Green Berets, U.S. National Guard, and New York Police Department units. The 75th is notable, for being the Regiment of James Ramirez, one of the playable Americans from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This is the second portrayed battle to take place in an American city after the invasion of Washington, D.C. in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the Call of Duty series. *This is the last battle to take place on American soil. *It is unknown as to why electronic devices work during this battle, considering that during the events of Modern Warfare 2, an EMP blacked out the East Coast, New York included (though Florida and small pockets of Georgia were unaffected, and a small part of southeastern Canada was affected). However, considering that neither side has the same outfits or versions of weaponry used in the second game present, it is most likely that new forces had been introduced into the fighting. *The World Trade Center (post-9/11) can be seen in this. It was seen in the trailer, and the events of New York in chaos caused many who viewed the trailer as offensive, possibly because it referred to the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks. However, none of the WTC buildings had any noticeable or major damages, as no fire, holes in walls, or even broken windows were seen. Category:Conflicts Category:World War III